Twister
by Viggar
Summary: A fun day at Tails house ends up a bit unexpected for Amy and Sonic. (A oneshot, I got the idea after a image I found). Note that this is a story I started like 5 years ago so it might be a bit "all over" and pointless xD ...yeah that summary really didn't sell it well. But read and review anyway! If you don't like it that's okay but then please let me know what to do better ;)


**Hi guys!**

 **This is a oneshot I started years ago and finally finished, this is kind of a come-back story for me to let you all know I'm still breathing and I'm back.**

 **Please let me know what you think, it's inspired by a fanmade picture I found once. Again mind that this story is very old so I guess it's kind of all over the place and pointless but I hope you'll injoy it anyway! It's actually really hard finishing a story you started years ago, I hope I did okay though. Please let me know and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Amy Rose closed the door behind her as she walked into her perfect little house. In her hands she held a small bouquet of roses she'd just picked in her garden. With a satisfied smile she placed them in a white vase on the dining table. For a short while she didn't move, she just stood there enjoying the newest creation, when suddenly a blue blur passed her window beside the table, caching her attention. _What is Sonic doing here?_ She thought to herself just as the doorbell rang. Not that she minded, it was just unusual that he stepped by her house. With butterflies going crazy in her stomach she rushed to the front door, as she passed the huge mirror in the hallway she briefly puffed her hair a bit and straightened out her dress. She took in a deep breath before opening the door. She had to use all her effort to stop herself for jumping right at him hugging him in a tight embrace. "Sonic, hi" she said and sent him a bright smile. "What brings you here?" She could not hide the happiness in her voice.

The blue one just sent her a crooked smile. "I was in the neighborhood, so I just thought I'd step by." He said innocently.

"Lair," Amy spoke, placing her hands on her hips. But the smile remained. She knew Sonic would never just 'step by' her house, he'd rather run the opposite direction, which of cause killed her on the inside, but she wouldn't show. Not anymore. After her sweet sixteen she decided that she would no longer be the squeaking fangirl who always chased her blue hero everywhere he went. She was 'getting to old' for that. Okay, that was a lie too. She wanted more than anything in the world to be wherever he was, but she couldn't catch up with him, he would always be two steps ahead of her, and he would never glance back. She's talked to Rouge a while back; she said that someone like Sonic, would want a woman, not a foolish girl. If Rouge was insulting her or helping her, Amy never really figured.

Sonic faked a sad look, "you're calling me a lair? I'm slightly hurt." He dramatically held his hand over his heart.

Amy just lifted a brow, "you're such a dramaqueen." She giggled.

" _King_ " he corrected her, with a smirk.

She giggled even more, "you? A king? Nah, I don't think so." She leaned her back against the door frame. "So what are you doing here Sonic?"

Sonic bit his lower lip. "Well, um… Tails is holding this kinda party-like thingy…" Sonic paused and nervously ran a hand through his blue quills. "I was just wondering if you were coming?"

Was that a slight blush Amy spotted on his cheeks? "Oh really, you'd just dropped by to ask me that?" She scooped him a doubtful look.

"Yes..?" A sweat drop. "Okay, no, maybe not entirely true."

"You don't say," Amy frowned. It was so unfair, why couldn't he just admit that he loved her back? Just give her the slightest hint that there was a feeling there. That it wasn't all in her head. It just couldn't be! He did show attraction to her once in a while. She was sure of it. She crossed her arms awaiting an explanation.

Though the blue one was older than her, he could be a bit childish at times. She smiled a bit to herself, and usually she was the childish one. Realizing Sonic still hasn't answered her question she started to tap the floor with her foot. "I'm waaaiiitiiiiing" she joked.

"Hey! That's my line!" He had a grin on his face.

Amy giggled again, "Oh it is? I didn't even notice." She blinked, she would give up everything to be his girl. Just to hear him say that he loved her, that he cared for her. She sighed and felt a stroke of sadness.

Sonic noticed her face drop. "Amy, are you alright?" He sounded a bit concerned.

"Huh?" She looked at him and faked a smile. "I'm fine, just a bit distracted."

The blue hedgehog sent her a selfish smile, "yeah? I seem to have that effect on women," he joked.

Amy shook her head. "Yes, so I've heard." Why did he have to be like this? Flirting with her; he was flirting with her right? Maybe she should stop putting so much thought into it. It was just Sonic being Sonic, he would probably never change.

Sonic shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He had no idea why he suddenly was like this around her. Usually he was just rolling his eyes behind her back, or trying to escape her embrace. However, over the past three month, he'd noticed her changing behavior, she didn't follow him around that much anymore, neither did she cast herself around his neck or tell him that she loved him. He would love to say that this made him happy, but that wasn't true at all. Actually it was kinda getting to him. He was so used to just having her around like a lovesick puppy, now it seemed like she barely even noticed him. He couldn't understand why. His biggest fear was that she after all those years had stopped loving him, simply moving on. You couldn't do that right? Love wasn't a switch you could just turn on and off whenever you liked. Perhaps it had just been too easy before, all he had to do was to snap his fingers and she would be there. Now he was unsure where she was standing and that made him a bit more interested, now he could actually have a conversation with her without she'd gone all fan-girl-ish on him, and he liked that. Not that he would ever admit it. Like EVER.

Noticing the pink hedgehog was still waiting for him to answer, he shook his shoulders, "since you won't believe I just came here to see you-" he said faking a regrettably tone, "I was actually sent from Tails to ask you if you would bring your twister-game." He said smoothly. What she didn't know, and probably never would, was that he'd volunteered to go get the game from her, telling the others that he was passing her house anyway.

"Oh," she said a bit disappointed. "Okay." An awkward silence passed. "So…?" She wasn't sure why he was still there.

"Er…. Yeah… well… I was kinda thinking that since we're both going, I could give you a ride." He asked almost shyly

Now this was confusing, why was he acting like this all at sudden? Then a smirk spread on her face realizing what he just said, she just couldn't let this one slip. "Is that what you tell all the girls?" She winked.

"What…? What girls…?" Then suddenly realizing what she meant he blushed deeply, to Amys big amusement. "Amy, now that was a bit inappropriate, don't you think?" He could not hide the smile.

"Sorry, I just couldn't let that one go." She said with a grin. "But now that you ask, I would really much like that ride." She bit her lower lip for not laughing.

Sonic watched her for a short while. "Okay!"

"I just have to go get the game," she informed, "do you wanna come in?"

The blue one nodded. "Sure."

They walked inside, Amy smiled, "I have it up stairs, you just wait here, and I'll be back in a sec."

She left Sonic and went upstairs and went into her bedroom and knelt down to grab a box from under the bed. It was a bit dusty since she didn't play games that much, too busy to saving the world from Eggman all the time. She opened the box and took out Twister which was on the top, then pushed the box under the bed and went downstairs, where she found Sonic looking at a photo of them. She blushed a bit. On the photo she was hugging him tight, they were laughing. Suddenly it accrued to her that she couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually been to her house.

"Okay, I got the game" she informed.

Sonic looked at her with a smile, "I remember this," he said holding up the picture in his hand. "It was when you turned 13 right?"

Amy walked over to him looking at the picture, "yup. I was so thrilled because you'd bought me a bracelet," she giggled.

"Yeah, a very cheap one," he said with a grin.

"It didn't matter," she said with a huge smile, "it was from you, that was all that mattered," she suddenly felt her cheeks burn. An awkward silence passed. "Uhm well, I got the game, maybe we should get going?" She looked hopeful at him. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to be right here, alone with Sonic where they could finally talk without him running away, but she was sure Sonic didn't like the subject and she didn't want to push her luck.

Sonic scratched the back of his head, "right," he mumbled, as he followed her outside. She closed her front door after them and sent him a shy smile, before walking out her garden closely followed by Sonic. For a short while none of them said anything.

Amy couldn't help but feel this strange awkwardness between them, she didn't know why though. This whole meeting had just been kind of weird, like Sonic wasn't him self or something. "So Sonic," she started, he looked at her with those beautiful green eyes, she felt her heart beat faster, "uhm," she hesitated. "Are you feeling alright?" She said trying to make it sound a bit casual.

The blue one tilted his head a bit to the site, "yeah. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing," she quickly spoke, and then broke their eye-contact, "it's just, you seem a bit… different." She felt embarrassed to say this, but it was the truth.

He frowned "different how?" He wanted to know.

"I don't know," she nervously ran a hand through her pink qiulls. "It's just, for real, you never visit me, and you seem so… so…." She tried to find the right word, "nice to me… not that I complain!" She quickly added.

He opened his mouth to say something but she suddenly stopped up and got a very angry expression on her face, she placed her hands on her hips and scooped him a hard look. "Is this another one of you and Knuckles stupid bets?!"

"What?" Sonic threw his hands in the air in a defending manor, "no of cause not Amy!" His tone was a bit angry too, like he was offended that she would think such things about him. Okay maybe she had a good reason to, after all it wouldn't be the first time he lost a bet to Knuckles where he ended up, pretending to be nice to her*.

She squeezed her eyes tight together like she was trying to see right through him. Not that it was working. At all. This was just so un-like him and she didn't want to get her hopes up just to have it all falling apart right in front of her once more. No, that simply had to stop. She had to keep it together, even though it was the hardest thing she'd ever done. "Okay then, but it you're lying to me I don't care if you're the fastest thing alive, I will cath you and end you." She threatend, hands on her hips.

She ignored the childish look Sonic threw in her direction, before speaking. "Yeah sure, whatever, should we get going?" He seemed offended, but she didn't care, well actually she did, but she wouldn't show afterall he did pull a trick on her like that once.

Consumed by her own thoughts she didn't notice him coming up from behind her, so when he picked her up in his arms and speeded up, she squealed as she threw her arms around his neck in pure reflexes even though she probably should have seen that one coming.

It didn't take much more than a blink of an eye before they were stading in Tails front yard. Amy felt Sonic letting her go, making her able to stand on her own two feet once more.

Tryind very hard to wipe she growind smile off her lips, she looked at her blue hero and shortly cleared her throat. "Thank you very much." She told him not really knowing herself if she meant for the ride or for putting her down.

Straightning her dress for the second time this day she took the last steps to the front door and rang the doorbell slightly. Sonic had been awfully silent since her accusation, but she refused to apologize though it was killing her not to.

The door flew open and Tails greeded them with a big smile as he looked from one hedgehog to the other. "Hi guys!" His eyes warm and friendly as always.

Amy matched his smile and steped inside with a sulking Sonic behind her. "Great seeing you too!" She announced, as she looke over her shoulders to see the rest of the friends already there.

"Hey buddy," Sonic finally spoke winking at Tails. Amy could feel how he once again seemed cold towards her witch made her a bit frustrated. What was it with him and his constant mood swings? He then went passed them and joined the others indside the livingroom.

Apparently Amy wasn't the only one noticing this since Tails turned his gaze towards her with a puzzled look. "What's up with him?" He asked making Amy slowly shaking her head, "it's just Sonic being Sonic I guess," she tried so hard not to look like it was bothering her, but she had a pretty good feeling that Tails could see right though that even though he didn't say anything but instead shrugged his shoulders closing the door behind Amy.

The hours went by and the awkwardness between her and Sonic just didn't seem to come to an end. He coninued ignoring her, and Amy continued ignoring him ignoring her. It was starting to get to a point where it was noticed by the rest of the gang. At one point it became too much and Tails decided that it was time to pull out the twister game Amy brought.

"Okay Amy, left food on yellow." The small fox ordered as he and Knuckles finally convinced Sonic to play along – something that had been taking it's time for sure since Sonic really wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. The part that convinced him at last, was when Knuckles casual said something about it had to be because Sonic knew he couldn't keep up with Amy. Now the blue hedgehog being quit comepetitive, of cause couldn't let them stay stucked in that illlusion.

"Right hand on green Sonic" Knuckles told the blue one after swinging the arrow.

Sonic hesitated a bit, but then leaned closer to Amy to reach the green spot behind her.

"Amy, right hand on yellow." Amy smiled and leaned backwards and placed her free hand on the yellow spot.

Knuckles gave the arrow another twist, "left foot on blue." Sonic sank and did as told. Feeling kinda uncomfortable with the position, he ended up in. Amy was under him, her legs between his, she was leaning backwards facing him.

Tails sighed when the arrow hit another yellow spot. "Amy right foot on yellow."

Being this close to Sonic made Amy blush; to say she didn't enjoy it would be a lie. She stretch her leg to reach a free yellow spot, it wasn't easy and her arms were getting tired. "Jeez Tails, what is it with you and yellow." She said with a strained grin feeling her body start to shiver a bit of exhausting.

Suddenly the red echidna elbowed Tails with a sneaky grin on his face. "Now watch this." He whispered so the hedgehogs wouldn't hear him. "Left hand on Blue Sonic" This time without spinning the arrow.

Tails first sent him a questioning look, but then he saw Sonic's completely nervous face as he leaned in very close to Amys blushing face to reach the blue circle he placed a finger on it. Now he was even blushing a little too.

The fox smirked and followed the lead. "Left hand on red." He said also without spinning. Amy placed her hand as she was told, but not a single sound came over her lips. Sonic was only inches from her face, her heart pumped so loudly that she was afraid he would hear it.

Sonic could smell her sweet sent being this close. He felt a sweat drop on his forehead. "Hey Sonic," the red one exclaimed, biting his knuckles for not laughing out loud, which Tails already did. "That's cheating," he pointed at Sonics finger, "you have to place your _whole_ hand on the board, not only a finger!"

This was more than Tails could handle, he fell to the floor laughing, just Sonics expression and Amys blushing, it was just too much. Even Rouge came up with a grin from the couch. Cream smiled wildly.

"Er…" Sonic sank, knowing if he placed his whole hand on the spot he would actually touch Amys head with his own. He didn't even notice his two friends had been cheating for a while. Very slowly he leaned in even closer and placed his whole hand on the board making their noses touch each other sending this weird trembling up against his spine. "Okay now," Knuckles said and tried to get control on himself. "Sonic right hand on yellow." He said with a sneaky smile.

Sonic already knew this was a lost cause. The only free yellow spot were somewhere under Amy. "Okay…" he hesitated and tried to somehow place his hand the right place, but this only made him loose his balance (to Knuckles and Tails big amusement), he fell on top of Amy who immediately fell on her back unable to carry his weight in her current position.

He didn't move he just stayed there on top of her gazing into her beautiful green eyes. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid that she could feel it on her chest. The other friends in the room laughed so loud, but Sonic didn't hear them, all he could hear was Amys heavy breathing. "Uhm Sonic," she said just above a whisper.

"Mhm?" he replied.

Amy blushed even deeper, she had no idea why he didn't move, she didn't want him too, but it was a tiny bit embarrassing position. "This is a little awkward," she said in a shy tone and sent him an apologetic look.

"Wha-" Sonic started then suddenly realizing that he'd been staying on top of her for way to long, "Oh!" His eyes wielded and he rushed off of her like she'd burned him.

She sent him an innocent grin, and he let a hand run through his quills, sending her a goofy smil, a sweat drop showed on his forehead again. Why was he feeling this way? This was _Amy_! He could _not_ feel attracted to her that would just be wrong for so many reasons, though he couldn't really come up with one at the moment.

Amy got up from the floor brushing her dress even thougt there was no dirt on it. "So I guess I won then," she tried breaking the ice between them.

In response Sonic just bit his lover lip "yeah, I guess you did."

There would probably have been a new awkward silence haven't it been for Tails and Knuckles laughing ther butts off at the moment. Sonic threw a hard staire in their direction being kind of embarresed by the whole situation.

Amy felt a stroke of sadness in her heart but she couldn't quite place it. He just seemed troubled and being Amy Rose there was noting in the world she hated more than seeing her blue hero down. Sometimes she was wondering if she'd ever get over him. The truth to be told she didn't want to, but on the same hand she hated living her life like this. Always wating in the wing for something that would probably never happen. "Sonic, are you okay?" She asked carefully ignoring the laughter in the room that didn't seem to quiet down anytime soon.

"Wha? Yeah sure. I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Sonic spat out way to fast to sound convincing.

Amy just rose a brow at him, but decided not to go deeper in, afterall she knew how Sonic hated to talk about his feelings and all.

As the evening went by and the starts slowly started to light up the surroundings outside,Amy decided it was about time to get home. She was really tired after multiple rounds of twister and the other games the friends had been playing to this time. Knuckles had even crashed on the couch witch had seemed to be the highligt for Sonic who didn't even try to control his childish urge to draw hearts and stars all over the friends face accompanied by Rouge.

Amy bade her friends goodnight and was just about to leave when Sonic once again was by her side, "let me walk you home Ames."

Confused by this she blinked a few times, "that's okay Sonic...I can find my way home.." It was not that she didn't want him to, she just didn't want him to feel like he had to. However noticing his ears drop the quickly changed her mind, "on second thought, some company actually would be kind of nice." She sent him a smile which was quickly returned. This was so odd.

As he told his friends goodnight too the two hedgehogs started walking towards Amys house. Amy mind was spinning almost with the same speed as Sonics legs could carry him. What was going on with him? A million thoughts was running through her mind at this point, should she say something? Carefully she scoobed him a look, he really looked like he was fighting his own mental battle.

She bit he lower lip a bit not wanting to make it far more awkward than it already was- if that was even possible. As she looked up to see her house in the distance she cleared her throat a bit. "So, this is me," she announced making a small gesture with her hand making Sonic look up.

"Oh..yeah.."

She opened the door and stepped inside but turned in the doorframe to look at him. "Thanks for the company..I guess." Not that it would have made a big diffrence if he hadn't afterall they didn't share a word the whole trip. "Well, goodnight Sonic," she said refusing to throw herself around his neck begging him to stay. However there was something else she was dying to know. As he bid her goodnight and was about to turn the curiosity got the better of her, "wait!" (He stopped) "I'm sorry about earlier, are we..okay?"

Sonic frowned, "about what earlier?"

A confused looked spread on her pink face, "about accusing you for making a bet about me? Even though you did it that one time.." the last words were just a mumble not to start the argument once more.

"Oh, that...yeah, it's fine...no prob," he replied ranning a hand through his blue quills.

Now this was getting too much for Amy to take, "then please tell me why you've been acting so weird around me all day!" Her tone was now demanding, if it didn't have anything to do with the argument, if you could call it that, then what was up with him.

For some reason his really made him mad, "I've been acting weird?! No way! You're the one acting weird!"

"Excuse me?" Cunfused by his outburst her arms unfolled and was placed along her side, "I haven't been acting weird? What are you talking about?"

He stared at her for a good long minute before replying. "I'm talking about this "new you" not doing all your Amy-stuff like...like..." he tought for a moment, "like chasing me around, and trying convincing everyone that you're my girlfriend and...you know...other stuff like that like cleaning a lot and...yeah stuff." He was still mad.

Amy frowend once more, "I still clean a lot." She replied as a matter of factly.

"Yeah well I can't remember everything, you just changed over the last months that's all," he mumbled not looking at her.

"Around you maybe, but I'm still me?" She was so confused and she really didn't want to make this a problem, things were hard enough.

He crossed his arms and staired at her like an offended child. "No you're not."

"Okay let me get this strait, you're angry that I'm not chasing you around?" As if this evening could get any wierder.

He snorted. "Pfff! No. Well...yes...maybe?" Again with the hand through his quills.

"You do realize that's ridiculous right?" She placed a hand on her hip once more, "I thought you hated when I did that?"

"I do."

"Point proven then, seriously, what do you want from me Sonic?" Now she was the one getting angry. "You hate that I chase you, so I stopped and now you're hating that too?"

He clearly was a bit embarrassed about that, "I don't know, I just want you to go back to being you? Well maybe not all fangirling, but just...interested."

With a hand on her forehead she tried to wrap her head around all this. What was he going at. He was acting all kind of bizare right now. "Okay, but why would I go back to that? You hate it anyway."

Another silence passed by between them. "Because.. I don't know... I kind of miss it?"

"You miss to hate that I'm chasing you?" This was getting ridiculous, why couldn't he just be clear.

"Yes exactly," a very smug Sonic replied, arms crossed like she finally figured it all out.

Amy just kept rubbing her forehead. "You're a jerk, you know that right?" Her green eyes meet his. She wasn't even mad, rather abstinently. This was so typical of him. "Well anyway, you can forget it Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm done chasing you." She replied coldly.

The worried look found it's way back on his face clearing it from the smug grin. "Come on Amy, I'm not asking you to chase me all the time like before, just once in a while?" He made a gesture. "Then I'll even promise to let you catch me occasionally." A careful smile was send in her direction.

"Really?" She raised a brow not very impressed by his offer even though this was a bit interessting and everything inside her were screaming to do just that. Chase him until her legs could no longer carry her. "And what happens when I catch you then?" She demanded to know.

All at suddenly he leaned in close making her gasp a bit as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Well if you don't try you'll never know." He concluded in a sneaky grin. "See you tomorrow Ames." And with than he dissapeared in a cloud of dust, leaving a very confused Amy wondering what just happen. He kissed her. He actually kissed her. Yes only on the cheek, but it still counted! Okay so maybe she wasn't all done chasing her blue hero at least now she felt like she actually had a chance and that was all she needed to know.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Please don't leave without letting me know!**


End file.
